Better Than Answers
by Fawn22
Summary: Newt One-Shot. Auden is the Greenie. She's also very curious about Newt's limp. What happens when she asks him about it. What happens when she gets hurt in the Gardens? How does Newt react? This is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if it's not too good
1. Chapter 1

**Better than Answers**

 **Newt One-Shot**

I had made up my mind long ago about asking him this. But, of course, I doubted myself.

 _Come on, Auden! Just ask him!_

 _Maybe I shouldn't…_

 _If you keep talking like that, I'm leaving!_

 _What the heck is_ that _supposed to mean? You're my_ brain _, you can't leave!_

 _Just do it!_

 _Fine! Geez!_

Yup, just a normal day in the life of Auden. Hesitantly, I lifted my fist and knocked twice on the door. There was a shuffle of movement and then, "Who's there?'

"Auden," my voice came out in a squeak. Of course. I cleared my throat and tried again, "It's Auden," this time my voice was even.

The door creaked open to reveal a bare-chested Newt. I sucked in a breath and my face instantly heated up. _Maybe this idea wasn't so good after all…_

Leaning against the doorframe, Newt noticed my blushing face and smirked, "You lost, Greenie?" He seemed completely at ease, which made me even more uncomfortable. Fidgeting with the hem of my tank top, I mumbled, "I needed to ask you something,"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," he leaned forward as I said more loudly, "I needed to ask you something."

"Why didn't you just say so? C'mon in," he opened the door a little wider and walked back into his room. _How did I talk myself into this?_

I sighed and swiftly stepped inside. Newt was sitting on the edge of his bed, tying his shoelaces. I cleared my throat quietly and he looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Is something bothering you, Greenie?" he asked with mild concern at the troubled look on my face. I shook my head, "Not exactly"

"Well, take a seat," he gestured to the bed and I slowly perched myself onto the edge, separating us by a foot. He shot me an odd glance then went back to tying his shoes.

 _Just ask him the question, Auden! It isn't that hard!_

"So," I started, "I was wondering…" I took a deep breath. _Ask him!_ "Iwaswonderingwhyyouhavealimp," I said so quickly that my words toppled on top of each other. He looked at me for a moment, bewilderment strewn across his features. He blinked twice, shook his head and said, "What?"

I took another deep breath. _Slower this time, Auden, come on._ "I was wondering why you have a limp."

He looked at me, not blinking, then suddenly, he stood up and said, "I forgot. Alby asked to see me as soon as possible. Out you go."

I sat there, staring up at him, as he pointed to the door and growled, "Get out." I didn't waste another second. I was out of there before you could say _Glade._

 _That went great,_ I thought bitterly. Just because I'm the only girl doesn't mean that I can ask whatever I want. Now he probably thinks I'm some kind of intruding, inconsiderate shank. I shouldn't have done that.

 _But damn, he looked good._

 _Shut up!_

I made my way to the Gardens(where I was supposed to be) and found an unhappy Zart standing by a tree with an axe. When I got to him he handed me the axe, slapped me on the back and walked away. _He's an odd one._ I looked over the tree. Dang. It was huge. I stepped up to the trunk and started hacking away at it with the axe. I found it quite relaxing; I could get all my anger out and cut down a tree at the same time. _Whoop!_

"Hey, Greenie!" Someone yelled from behind me. I jumped, startled, and dropped the axe. I reached for it, trying to catch it, but it sliced across my palm and fell to the ground. I fought to hold back my scream and tears. _Shuck! That hurt!_

Suddenly, Zart was in front of me, grabbing my hand. "Auden!" someone yelled behind me and soon the Gardens were filled with chatter and yells.

Zart started pulling me away, toward the Homestead when someone grabbed my other hand. I turned to see Newt standing beside me. "Don't worry," he was saying, his accent thick, "I've got her. You go back to the Gardens." That's when it occurred to me that he was actually talking to Zart.

He hesitated for just a moment then let go of me and walked away. _Well, isn't_ he _a chatty one._

"Come on, Greenie. Let's get to a Med-jack." He was stroking my hand lightly as he led me toward the Homestead. "I thought you were talking to Alby," I croaked out. He was silent then nodded, "I was. He didn't have much to say, though."

I tried to wiggle my hand out of his grasp, "Newt, I think I'm okay. It's just a little blood. I'll survive."

He shot me a glare and continued walking. Again, I noticed his limp. _Remember what happened the last time you said something about that?_ I blushed slightly and stayed silent. When we finally reached the Homestead, a Med-jack was waiting for me.

* * *

"I've got to get back to work, Newt."

"Greenie, just hold on a second."

" _Don't_ call me Greenie."

"Auden, come on, I need to talk to you."

I gulped down my anger and spun around, a fake smile plastered on my face, "What is it, Newt?"

We had gotten my hand bandaged pretty quickly, and I was about to head off to work when Newt had grabbed my arm and prevented me from going. Now, I stayed completely still, hoping amongst hope that I wasn't about to get a lecture.

"I'm sorry, Auden," Newt confessed solemnly. My eyes widened. Okay, not what I was expecting. My tight shoulders loosened, "About what?"

He pulled me a little bit closer, "I'm sorry for being cross with you. You were just curious and you deserve better. I know that."

Wow. Talk about surprise. _Act cool, Auden. Act cool._ "Um…" _Seriously?_ _UM! Try again._ "That's alright. I mean. I shouldn't have asked you that. It's completely private and I shouldn't be so nosy. It's not your fault." _Good._

"But, it is though. You probably have no clue what's going on here yet and you probably don't feel comfortable at all. Especially since you're a girl. I shouldn't have-"

"What do you mean _, 'especially since you're a girl.'_?"

"Well, just because everyone else is a boy." I kept staring at him and he went on, "Listen, Auden. Please don't be mad I just want you to feel comfortable here."

I looked at him some more and saw the pure, raw concern and hope in his beautiful blue eyes. I had a flash of him without his shirt on and blushed, "Don't worry it's fine. Just…" _Don't mess it up, Auden._

He leaned in closer to me, "Just what?"

"Just don't tell anyone I dropped an axe on my hand," I flushed and he chuckled. The sound brought a smile to my face. He leaned even closer to me and whispered, "As long as you don't tell anyone about this."

I opened my mouth to ask him what _this_ was, but as soon as I did, his lips covered mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tangled mine in his hair as I kissed him back. I moaned in his mouth as his tongue brushed mine. It was perfect; it was beautiful. But, too soon, he pulled away.

When I opened my eyes he was gone. That was better than any answer I asked for. I smiled.

 _Told you it was a good idea to ask him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Now, I know that I said this would be a one-shot, but I got so many awesome reviews saying that I should turn it into a short story, so that's what I'm going to do. Enjoy!**

Every single time I would say that I wasn't going to do something, I always ended up doing it. That was just my rotten luck.

 _The last time ended pretty well._

 _Oh, shut up you!_

Here I was, at Newt's door once again with my heart banging against my ribs for a chance to pop out and my palms sweating like it's a thousand degrees out. The last time I had tried to ask Newt about his limp he had shooed me from his room and then kissed me later on in the day. I thought something had changed; that we would be different toward each then, but I was entirely wrong. Newt had avoided me ever since that kiss and he was doing an exceptional job at doing it too.

But enough was enough. I needed answers, and not just about his limp. About us too.

 _Just knock, Auden! Let's not do this whole thing again!_

Sighing, I rapped on the door twice. A rustle of movement and then, "Who's there?"

I answered as a gust of déjà vu blew through me, "It's me, Auden."

The door opened to Newt (fully clothed) with an exasperated expression on his face, "I'm not in the mood to talk right now, sorry."

As he was closing the door, I stuck out my foot to stop him, "Not in the mood to talk, or not in the mood to talk to me?" I have no idea where all this newfound courage came from, but I appreciated it. A lot.

"Excuse me?" Newt stated with an air of surprise. I took a step forward and said a silent prayer that this courage will last. He backed up, which raised my confidence just a little more, "You heard me. You've been avoiding me, haven't you? Listen, I don't know what I did wrong. If this is still about your limp, I'll apologize again-"

"It's not about that," Newt cut me off and motioned for me to step inside, albeit reluctantly. I didn't sit down though, "What is it about then?"

Newt let out a long breath and ran his hand through his gorgeous blond hair. I wonder how it would feel to run my hands through his hair. If he would ever let me-

 _Get back on track, Auden._

"I…" Newt started, "I feel like I did you wrong, Greenie. I-"

" _Don't_ call me Greenie."

"I feel as if I forced you into something, Auden." He looked at me seriously, "I feel like maybe you didn't want to kiss me. I feel as if I was unfair to you. I gave no sign that I was going to and if you didn't want to kiss me you can just tell me right now. I don't want you to feel as if you have to do something that you don't want to."

I just stared at him, shocked. It was the only thing I could do to not start laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. I sat down beside him on the bed and grabbed his hand, holding it tight, "You think I didn't want to kiss you? That's completely ridiculous. I wanted to kiss you, you didn't force me into anything, I promise."

Neither of us said anything. The silence was just beginning to turn awkward when Newt whispered, "You did? You enjoyed kissing me? I-Auden-I mean-that-"

I pressed a finger to his lips and leaned in closer, "Shhh. Just don't start avoiding me again."

Newt grinned a little and closed the small space between us. His mouth moved against mine and everything felt so right; so perfect. His hand moved under my shirt and up my back as my hands examined the muscles on his arms and shoulders. It was pure bliss until something caught in my mind. Right in the middle of the perfectness there was a nagging, a question forming in my mind.

He must have sensed something was wrong, because he pulled back, his lips puckered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly, but he just raised an eye brow disbelievingly. "Fine," I groaned. "You win. Can-can you…"

"Can I what?"

 _Come on, Auden. You're doing great. Time for the finale._

"Can you tell me about your limp," I said with a conviction I didn't even know I had. I was instantly nervous that I should've waited and began fiddling with my hair, wrapping it around my finger, over and over again.

I gasped when Newt grabbed my finger and held it to his lips, my hair falling to my side. His breathing was hard and uneven and it seemed he was trying extremely hard to avoid my eyes. I didn't say anything, just watched him look at the wall beside us. Finally he said, "It's not a nice story." He shifted and wrapped his fingers around my hand.

"I used to be a Runner," he whispered as if it were hard to say. "Of course, I didn't find anything and after a while it was just the same thing over and over again. There was no ending, no new finding. It seemed hopeless. I began to believe that we would never get out of this shuckin' place."

He paused, squeezed my hand and continued, "So one day I went out into the Maze as usual and began climbing the ivy on the walls. When I got close to the top, I just let go and let myself fall. I thought I was going to die. If Minho hadn't found me, who knows what would've happened. I didn't die, as you can see, but I got this limp, a constant reminder that I had tried to end it all. I gave up my job as Runner as you can imagine and I became the second. It's hard for me to talk about what happened, Auden."

I just sat there, astonished. He had tried to kill himself?

 _Poor Newt. I would've never known._

Suddenly, the room seemed smaller, more deprived of air. A clump started to form in my throat, signaling the tears that would soon come. I tried to swallow it, but it refused to budge. After what seemed as an eternity, Newt looked at me, "I can understand if you think of me differently now. I would if I was you. But I want you to know that I am truly ashamed of what I did. It was weak and it was selfish and I never would've gotten to meet you," I blushed," and I should have-"

"Newt."

"thought before I did something so idiotic. I can't-"

"Newt!" This time he quieted. I took a deep breath, not exactly knowing what to say, now that I had his attention.

 _Just start talking before he tells you to leave._

 _Ok. Yeah. Let's just…_

"Newt," I sighed as if talking to a child who had just broken a rule, "you don't need to apologize to me. We all have our faults and I can completely understand why the thought crossed your mind." I slid a little closer to him. "I'm not going to hold this against you. You are amazing and anything but selfish and weak. I-I'm glad you told me."

Newt looked astonished, as if this was the craziest thing in the world, "You still like me?"

I chuckled and told him the truth as I slid in for a blissful kiss, "Yes, I'll always like you Newt."


End file.
